


Dizzy

by KellinJoJo



Series: I would know you in the dark [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Owner Levi, Disabled Character, M/M, Visually Impaired Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: Levi is always cranky but now he's even more cranky because of a certain Erwin Smith.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: I would know you in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> My brain rot made me write another part to this series so here it is!

Two weeks pass and Levi has decided that either Erwin forgot about him or wasn’t interested in the first place. The Wednesday after their encounter he had managed to get himself to stop looking at the door every time it opened and it wasn’t until that Friday that he just pushed the blond out of his head entirely. It all felt so silly and he was glad he kept the encounter to himself because the last thing he wanted or needed was for Petra to give him the sympathetic look she gave him after every failed date. 

For a little while he was upset with himself for hanging onto that small shred of hope that this total stranger would come walking into his bar. It had been a small encounter so why was he thinking this man would just magically appear when all that happened was Levi helped him into his friend’s car. Though regardless he found himself hopelessly looking at the door during that first week. He wanted to see the bright smile that was enough to make every part of his body buzz. It was embarrassing. He’s twenty-five and feels like a thirteen year old school girl waiting for her crush to whisk her off her feet. It’s enough to make him want to throw up. 

Apparently his attitude must have been worse than usual because for some reason Hange was seated at his bar watching him like a hawk. Despite the fact he finds their incessant talking to be incredibly annoying...he’s even more concerned that they aren’t talking to him. Instead they just watch him from their perch with a weird look on their face. The straw from their Long Island Iced Tea is settled between their lips and Hange is chewing on it like some sort of animal. For a while he decided to just ignore them like always but eventually the silence gets to him and he sets a glass on the bar a little too hard and narrowed his eyes at Hange. 

“What’s your deal?” He can feel a mild sneer form on his face as his brows pinch in annoyance, “You’ve had that weird look on your face all night like you’re constipated and it’s annoying.” His voice is tense and perhaps it would have been better to just continue to ignore Hange because the moment he acknowledged them a wicked smile formed on their face. He regreted even letting them in here. 

“So you are cranky!” They practically shout, “Petra said you were acting bitchier than usual but I figured perhaps she was just overexaggerating...though it seems she wasn’t.” Levi can feel his right eyelid twitch as Hange analyzes him and his gaze shoots around to find Petra but she must be in the back. Levi settled for a huff and just looked back to Hange.

“I am not ‘cranky’,” he emphasized the last word and shot them a pointed glare. Hange just rolled their eyes before leaning onto the counter with both of their elbows. Levi looked right back at them and Hange is the first to break eye contact with an exaggerated sigh followed by a pout, “You are soooo cranky Lee. What’s got you all in a twist?” 

This is something he isn’t used to. After working in bars since twenty-one and then managing to get ownership of the one he had now, he was used to being the listener even when he didn’t want to be. For years he had trained himself to ask the right questions, nod the right way, give a few different types of grunts, and say what was necessary. Bartenders were people that held so many secrets they could write thousands of books, but Levi would never get used to people asking about his problems. For a moment he stills at Hange’s question before shaking his head. His eyes look around to make sure no one is listening before he clears his throat. 

“I met this guy at a bus stop two weeks ago,” he started and grabbed another glass so he doesn’t have to look at Hange, “At first I thought he was some weird fucker because he was squinting so hard but turns out the guy is partially blind. Says he has some condition and part of it means he has night blindness. Anyways, the dumbass was out at midnight and we talked for a little while and then I helped him into his friend’s car.” Levi stopped for a moment and looked up at Hange who was being considerate enough to keep a neutral face as he explained. With a light sigh he checked the glass as he polished it before setting it aside, “I told him to come by...but he hasn’t.” He managed to keep his voice level as he said that but he knew that Hange can tell he’s disappointed the slightest bit. They’ve been friends for two years now and as much as it bothered him that they can pick up on his nuances...sometimes he’s glad for it. 

Now is one of those times because he watched the way Hange’s face shifts and then a light smile is settled on their lips. Hange hums softly before tsking, “Well...if he didn’t take up the offer then I suppose it’s his loss right?” The words are simple enough but Levi knows that Hange means every word. He offered a light scoff as his shoulders relaxed. 

“Well...since you opened up and that’s all I was here for,” Hange reached into their pocket to pull out a wallet before grabbing some cash and slipping it over to Levi, “I’m gonna head out since Moblit said he wants to watch some new monster movie. Can’t keep him waiting too long.” Levi had half a mind to slide the money back to Hange but he knew if he did then they’ll just give it to Petra or Eld. Instead he just took it and shoved it in his pocket to add to the register once they’re done. All he offered was a light nod and then a toothy smile was tossed his way as Hange settled a gentle hand on his own that was polishing at the glass, “if he comes by great...if he doesn’t then oh well. Not like you went on a date with him or anything so don’t let it weigh you down.” 

The touch was warm and made him look up. It’s a sweet gesture that relaxed him even further and he knew Hange could see it but they didn't comment. Instead he just rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away, “Now I have to go wash my hands again.” Hange simply laughed before patting his hand and then giving a wave and leaving the bar. 

Levi stood there for a few seconds before shaking the fog from his brain. Instead he went to put the money in the register and headed to the back to clear his head for a moment. Oluo was back there taking inventory and the two gave a nod of acknowledgement before Levi shut himself in the office. In the silence he put his head in his hands and just sat there to try to get some sort of bearings back. Why was he so bent out of shape over someone he didn’t really even know?

Most of his endeavors never went like this. It was always one date, maybe they wound up at one of their places, and then they never spoke to each other again. Sometimes there was a second date but it never went further considering people couldn’t really handle his personality that well. The bus stop guy, Erwin, seemed like he was able to keep up with his banter. Not to mention the man was just all around attractive in a way Levi hardly ever went for. Most men he went out with were the types that were a little brash and crude but Erwin wasn’t anything like that. Maybe that was why he couldn’t get the blond out of his mind. He wanted to know more. 

Levi wanted to know what he taught, why he was teaching, what his dissertation was on. He wondered if Erwin always dressed like that or if he had a more casual side? Did Erwin have a laugh that was more than the chuckles he got to hear? Would Erwin even be able to actually see him? 

He could feel a stress headache start to build up at all of these thoughts but he was interrupted by a small knock at the office door. His head lifted and he straightened up just in time to see Petra poke her head in the door, “there’s someone at the bar asking for you I think? Said he doesn’t know the name of the guy he’s looking for and couldn’t give a description at all….but he seemed to feel like this was the right place and asked for the owner.” 

For a moment he didn't move but once he grabbed his bearings, Levi wordlessly stood up and made his way out of the office pushing past Petra and then heading back to the bar. His hand hesitated on the swing door but after a deep breath he pushed it open and found himself right back behind the bar. His eyes moved over the area before they landed right on the person he had been waiting for. 

Levi saw that Erwin did have a casual side seeing as the man was seated at the bar wearing a thick grey long sleeved henley and a thicker tan winter coat. His hair was a little wind swept which led Levi to believe that the winter wind must be out to play. Erwin had one elbow settled onto the bar and his chin was resting in his hand in his palm, eyes looking out at the bottles of alcohol. He wasn’t squinting.

After a few seconds of just staring at the man he pushed himself to go over there. As he got closer he noticed that Erwin didn’t look like noticed his presence so he tapped his hand on the bar which made the man turn in his direction. His eyes squinted the slightest bit before his lips spread into a smile, “Judging by your height and the dark blob that I assume is your hair...you must be my bus stop stranger?” The word ‘my’ hits Levi like a ton of bricks and he has to keep himself from spiraling too deep. Insead he just snorted and leaned against the bar as he looked at Erwin, “Took you long enough to stop by.” 

Erwin registered the words and all Levi can do is watch as the smile morphed into something a little more smug, “You’ve been waiting?” The words are even and smooth as Erwin spoke them and for the briefest second Levi’s brain short circuited and he cursed internally. He hated the way Erwin’s brows rose the slightest bit and his eyes were looking in his direction with an all too knowing look. He’s glad that Erwin can’t really see his face because his lips are parted for him to say something... but nothing comes out. 

Levi just clicked his tongue and huffed, “Of course not. I don’t even know you.” The words came out a little harsher than he meant for them too but Erwin doesn’t flinch away. Instead he just leaned closer and Levi could smell the man’s cologne. It made him dizzy. 

“Do you want to?” 

The words are so innocent and simple but Levi faltered yet again. He had never encountered anyone that could make him hesitate like this and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it. Erwin was looking in his direction with such an honest expression that showed Levi he meant the question. There was no hiding anything behind those blue eyes. 

He was quiet for a moment and just cleared his throat before speaking, “What do you want to drink?” It’s his own way of saying yes to the question. He could tell a lot about a person just by their drink order and he was curious as to what this man drank. A look Levi hadn’t seen before crosses over Erwin’s features and he just offers a smile, “Scotch.”

This carried on for the next month. Erwin came in a few times a week to get a glass of scotch and to pick Levi’s brain. It always started out the same way: When Erwin came into the bar it’s always usually around 8 pm and he sat in the same seat every time. He came dressed semi casually and always with a white cane folded on the bar. Levi doesn’t have the heart to tell him to not put the cane on the bar since it’s touched the ground...he might be an asshole but he isn’t that much of an asshole. Levi would take his order, tend to the patrons at the bar before finding his way right back to where Erwin is seated. Then they fall into conversation like always. Erwin typically led the conversations and Levi gave his thoughts occasionally but mostly just nodded and grunted along to whatever the man was saying. His demeanour may look the same to the average onlooker but with Erwin it’s always a bit different. With most of the customers he would stand with a decent distance between them and usually was always doing something so he didn’t have to look at them as they speak. When he speaks with Erwin he is always leaned against the counter in an attempt to be as close as he can with his eyes trained to the man unless he does have something else he needs to be doing. 

His staff has caught onto their bosses odd behavior and took note of how Levi acted when Erwin came to the bar. He’s nicer than usual in the presence of the man and at first Oluo thought perhaps it was a front. On the second week that Erwin had come in, the four of them had gone to the back and gossiped about their boss and the blond man they’d never seen before. 

“Maybe he’s just trying to seem nice so that the guy thinks he’s nice?” 

At first they had all thought this because it was possible but as time went on Petra was the first to take notice of how Levi seemed to be closer to them even when Erwin wasn’t there. It was the end of the third week when she told the others that maybe it wasn’t that Levi was pretending to be nice...but that somehow Erwin’s presence relaxed Levi. It seemed that it carried over even to when Erwin wasn’t there. 

Hange had even made note of it one day when they had come by to check in on Levi. It was a brief encounter that told them everything they needed to know. Petra and Hange of course kept tabs on everything behind his back to make sure that he was legitimately doing okay. 

It wasn’t until the second week of the second month that things changed. Erwin had come in a little later than usual and he looked worse for wear. His eyes had dark circles under them and he just looked like he was ready to keel over. Since he knew Erwin wouldn’t be able to actually see, he grabbed the scotch from the top shelf this time and filled up a glass with it, “You look like shit so this one is on the house.” 

A look of surprise crossed his face but a tired smile slipped over his lips nonetheless, “thank you Levi.” 

Over the time that Levi had come to know Erwin, he found that he really loved the way Erwin said his name. He had a tendency to stretch out the first syllable of his name and depending on the topic of conversation he would say it with different inflections. His favorite was the way he breathed his name after a good laugh. Though all of them were his favorite truthfully. 

“What’s got you in a wad?” He asked with a quirked brow and watched as Erwin took a long sip of the drink that had slid his direction. A look of confusion crossed his face at the different taste but it was apparent that he wasn’t going to say anything. Instead he just set the glass down and moved a finger to idly trace the rim of the glass.

“Nothing major I suppose,” he shrugged and Levi was five seconds from calling bullshit until Erwin spoke again, “I just hit a rut in my dissertation so I’m just trying to work on that and iron it out. All of my research feels like I’ve hit a brick wall...I was up until three this morning looking for specific information but I never found it.” 

Academics was something that Levi had never really cared much about. He graduated high school and had excellent marks but didn’t care enough to carry on to college. So really he couldn’t understand the struggle the blond was enduring; however, he had learned early on that with Erwin he just needed a little hard shove in the right direction. 

“Well, first of all staying up that late won’t do you any good,” he lightly narrowed his eyes at the man, “If you get stuck just go the fuck to sleep and try again later. You’re useless if you’re tired so just do yourself a favor and sleep. Secondly, look at it from a different angle or something...I’m obviously not the best person to give academic advice but you seem smart enough so just take a step back and then come back to it.” A shrug made his shoulders lift the slightest bit and he watched as Erwin mulled over his words before nodding. 

Levi shifted his gaze back to the budget he was looking over and a light silence fell over them as they retreated into their own thoughts. Erwin had a habit of going quiet which Levi didn’t mind in the slightest so they both settled into their own minds. A customer stole his attention since the rest were in the back doing inventory which meant he was the only person manning the bar. With practiced ease he poured and mixed drinks so that he could get it done as quickly as possible before returning right back to Erwin. 

There was a distinct look of thoughtfulness on his face but Levi didn’t pry into it considering perhaps the other didn’t want to share. He scratched numbers down on the paper and ran a few numbers in his head before going to the next column. He could feel eyes on him and he took a moment to look up only to be met with Erwin looking directly at him. His face was serious as he looked at Levi and all Levi could do was look right back at him, waiting for the other to say what was on his mind. 

“What?” The words leave Levi’s words softer than he meant but he can tell Erwin has listened by the way his eyes shift slightly until he offers a light smile. 

“If you say that I should take a step back to get my bearings...would taking you out on a date count as taking a step back?” 

The words take a moment to process in his head and he can tell he’s been silent for far too long by the way Erwin’s face seems to gradually fall. His lips part to speak and Levi assumed it’s probably to take the question back but Levi was quick to hold up a hand to silence him. Erwin’s mouth clamped shut and Levi just stood there trying to process the fact that this man was asking him on a date. He dropped the hand and instead let it run through his hair before settling on the back of his neck. 

“You...you really want to go on a date with me?” He stressed the last word because usually people who got to know him first didn’t want to date him after the fact. Erwin blinked at Levi’s question and furrowed his brows before nodding, “Well I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to?” 

Something inside Levi shifted and he really wasn’t sure what it was or what to call it. Instead he stood there and looked at the blond before shaking his head, a light smirk tugging at his lips before shrugging, “Well, you already know what you’re getting yourself into so you can take me on a date.” His words were light as he spoke them and Erwin offered the brightest smile he’s ever seen and it took Levi’s breath away. For a moment he’s standing there watching the corners of his eyes crinkle and his nose wiggle the slightest bit. It made Levi feel so incredibly dizzy he had to use the bar for leverage. 

“Great, how about you take off next Saturday and we grab dinner?” Erwin suggested and Levi could only nod as he leaned on the bar with his chin settling into his palm, “Sounds fine...let’s meet here and then we can head wherever you want to go. Hand me your phone.” He let his hand stretch out and watched as Erwin moved to feel around his pockets before producing the object. 

Once the device was in his hands he took note of the larger font. It must have been so that Erwin could see the words on his phone. It made him chuckle softly as he input his phone number and then sent himself a text from Erwin’s phone. Once he settled it he handed it back to Erwin, “There. Don’t wait two weeks to text or call.” He watched as a light blush settled on Erwin’s neck and he gave a sheepish smile. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or comment :') And please don't hesitate to leave a comment or suggestion to make this series better!


End file.
